XFS
X Factor Stars - Polski internetowy talent show. Emitowany od 24 grudnia 2012 roku na http://xfactor-stars.blogspot.com/. Jest to show, w którym 12 (1-2, 9-), 16 (3-8) gwiazd podzielonych jest na 4 grupy. Każda grupa ma swojego mentora. Regulamin Uczestnicy w programie podzieleni są na 4 grupy. Grupę 16-30 girls, 16-30 boys, 31+ girls oraz 31+ boys. Każdą z tych grup opiekuje się jeden juror. Grupy, uczestnicy i jurorzy rywalizują ze sobą. W każdym odcinku każda z gwiazd śpiewa, później poddana jest ocenie jurorskiej po czym następują wyniki. O tym kto zajął poszczególne miejsce wie tylko producent. Widzowie dowiadują się tylko o dwóch najsłabszych osobach, którzy przechodzą automatycznie do dogrywki. W odcinku dogrywkowym śpiewają jeszcze raz, a widzowie głosują. Odpada ta gwiazda, która wypadnie gorzej zdaniem widzów. Każdy z odcinków ma swój temat. Uczestnik, który wygra program otrzyma 300 tysięcy złotych i podpisze kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Sony BMG. Ekipa left Emisja Edycje: * 1 edycja - 24 grudnia 2012 * 2 edycja - 18 marca 2013 * 3 edycja - 15 września 2013 * 4 edycja - 1 marca 2015 * 5 edycja - 26 września 2015 * 6 edycja - 5 marca 2016 * 7 edycja - 3 września 2016 * 8 edycja - 8 stycznia 2017 * 9 edycja - 2 września 2017 * 10 edycja - 3 marca 2018 * 11 edycja - 1 września 2018 * 12 edycja - marzec 2019 Odcinki: * Casting: 5 (3-), 1 (1-2) * 3 Krzesła: 4 (8-) * Dzikie Karty: 1 (8) * Bootcamp: 3 (3-7), 1 (1-2) * Domy jurorskie: 3 (3-7), 1 (1-2) * Live show: 10 (1-2, 8-), 11 (3-7) Jurorzy i grupy Zwycięzcy I Edycja Uczestnicy Klasyfikacja Domy Jurorskie (Grudzień 30) Live 1 (Styczeń 6/7) * Temat: Hity 2012 * Gość specjalny: Ewelina Lisowska "W Stronę Słońca" * Występ grupowy: Psy "Gangnam Style" Live 2 (Styczeń 13/14) * Temat: Filmowe utwory * Gość specjalny: Pink "Try" * Występ grupowy: Shaggy ft. Eve "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Live 3 (Styczeń 20/21) * Temat: Eurowizyjne utwory * Gość specjalny: Girls Aloud "Something New" * Występ grupowy: Loreen "Euphoria" Live 4 (Styczeń 27/28) * Temat: Made In Poland * Gość specjalny: Ke$ha "Die Young" * Występ grupowy: One Direction "What Makes You Beautiful" Live 5 (Luty 3/4) * Temat: Piosenki miłosne * Gość specjalny: Rita Ora "Radioactive" * Występ grupowy: Foreigner "I Want To Know What Love Is" Live 6 (Luty 10/11) * Temat: Muzyczni Giganci * Gość specjalny: Sean Paul & Arash "She Makes Me Go" * Występ grupowy: Bryan Adams ft. Rod Stewart & Sting "All For Love" Live 7 (Luty 17/18) * Temat: Utwory Rihanny/Bruno Marsa * Gość specjalny: Taylor Swift "I Knew You Were Trouble" * Występ grupowy: 3OH3! & Katy Perry "Starstrukk" Live 8 (Luty 24/25) * Temat: Number One, Wybór mentora * Gość specjalny: Pitbull & Christina Aguilera "Feel This Moment" * Występ grupowy: Gotye & Kimbra "Somebody That I Used To Know" Live 9 (Marzec 3/4) * Temat: Olimpijskie utwory, Klubowe hity * Gość specjalny: Liber & Natalia Szroeder "Wszystkiego Na Raz" * Występ grupowy: N-Dubz "Strong Again", Infernal "I Won't Be Crying" Live 10 (Marzec 10/11) Runda 1 * Temat: Najlepsze występy, Duety * Gość specjalny: Nicole Scherzinger "Boomerang", Carly Rae Jepsen "This Kiss" * Występ grupowy: "We Found Love / Just Dance / Someone Like You / Telephone / Kiss You / One Day Reckoning Song" Runda 2 * Temat: Deut z mentorem, Finałowy występ * Gość specjalny: One Direction "Live While We're Young", "Kiss You" * Występ grupowy: "This Is Love / As Long As You Love Me / Turn Me On" II Edycja Uczestnicy Klasyfikacja Domy Jurorskie (Marzec 22) Live 1 (Marzec/Kwiecień 31/1) * Temat: Dowolne * Gość specjalny: Margaret "Thank You Very Much", Honey "Nie Powiem Jak" * Występ grupowy: Shakira "Whenever, Wherever" Live 2 (Kwiecień 7/8) * Temat: Wakacyjne hity * Gość specjalny: Gossip "Get A Job", Lemon "Napraw" * Występ grupowy: Kelly Clarkson "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" Live 3 (Kwiecień 14/15) * Temat: Disco * Gość specjalny: Amelia Lily "Shut Up (And Give Me Whatever You Got)", Enej "Lily" * Występ grupowy: Ellie Goulding "Anything Could Happen" Live 4 (Kwiecień 21/22) * Temat: Made in Poland * Gość specjalny: Bruno Mars "When I Was Your Man", Patricia Kazadi "Przerywam Sen" * Występ grupowy: Labrinth & Emeli Sande "Beneath Your Beautiful" Live 5 (Kwiecień 28/29) * Temat: Made in Russia * Gość specjalny: Lana Del Rey "Dark Paradise", Ewelina Lisowska "Jutra Nie Będzie" * Występ grupowy: Olly Murs & Flo Rida "Troublemaker" Live 6 (Maj 5/6) * Temat: Rock * Gość specjalny: Justin Timberlake "Mirrors", Sylwia Grzeszczak "Flirt" * Występ grupowy: The Rasmus "In The Shadows" Live 7 (Maj 12/13) * Temat: Ballady * Gość specjalny: Ellie Goulding "I Need Your Love", Ada Szulc "1000 Miejsc" * Występ grupowy: Mariah Carey "Want To Know What Love Is", Guns N' Roses "Don't Cry" Live 8 (Maj 19/20) * Temat: Zwycięzcy talent show Polska / Zagranica * Gość specjalny: OneRepublic "If I Lose Myself", Piotr Kupicha "Poczuje To" * Występ grupowy: Girls:"Wings" & "You Bring Me Joy", Boys:"Troublemaker" & "What Makes You Beautiful" Live 9 (Maj 26/27) * Temat: Electro, Miłosne * Gość specjalny: Macklemore & Ryan Lewis "Can't Hold Us", Rafał Brzozowski "Za Mały Świat" * Występ grupowy: Elton John "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" Live 10 (Czerwiec 2/3) Runda 1 * Temat: Najlepsze występy, Duety * Gość specjalny: Selena Gomez "Come & Get It", "Hit The Lights" * Występ grupowy: "Somebody To Love / Forever Young / Price Tag" Runda 2 * Temat: Deut z mentorem, Finałowy występ * Gość specjalny: Little Mix "Wings", "How Ya Doin'?" * Występ grupowy: "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You / Anything Could Happen / Beneath Your Beautiful / Troublemaker" III Edycja Uczestnicy Klasyfikacja Domy Jurorskie (Wrzesień 27-29) Live 1 (Październik 6/7) * Temat: Hity 2013 * Gość specjalny: Jamie Scott "You Can't Stop The Beat", Honey "Insomnia" * Występ grupowy: Bruno Mars "Treasure" Live 2 (Październik 13/14) * Temat: Piosenki filmowe * Gość specjalny: James Arthur "You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You", Doda "Wkręceni" * Występ grupowy: OneRepublic "Counting Stars" Live 3 (Październik 20/21) * Temat: Hity lat '80 * Gość specjalny: Bastille "Laura Palmer", Sylwia Grzeszczak "Księżniczka" * Występ grupowy: Michael Jackson "Beat It" Live 4 (Październik 27/28) * Temat: The Best Of YouTube * Gość specjalny: Katy Perry "Road", Ewa Farna "Ulubiona Rzecz" * Występ grupowy: Lady Gaga & Beyonce "Telephone" Live 5 (Listopad 3/4) * Temat: Halloween * Gość specjalny: Lawson "Juliet", Jamal "Peron" * Występ grupowy: Nicole Scherzinger "Poison" & Mousse T. "Horny". Live 6 (Listopad 10/11) * Temat: Piosenki zespołowe * Gość specjalny: Emeli Sande "My Kind Of Love", Kamil Bednarek "Cisza * Występ grupowy: Florence & The Machine "Spectrum" Live 7 (Listopad 17/18) * Temat: Made in Poland * Gość specjalny: Ylvis "The Fox", Red Lips "Zanim Odejdziesz" * Występ grupowy: Yugopolis & Maciej Maleńczuk "Ostatnia Nocka" Live 8 (Listopad 24/25) * Temat: Piosenki miłosne * Gość specjalny: Robin Thicke "Blurred Lines", Donatan & Cleo "My Słowianie" * Występ grupowy: Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams "Get Lucky" Live 9 (Grudzień 1/2) * Temat: Number one, Wybór uczestnika * Gość specjalny: NoNoNO "Pumpin Blood", The Chance "Otul Mnie" * Występ grupowy: Wally Lopez ft. Jamie Scott "You Can't Stop the Beat" Live 10 (Grudzień 8/9) * Temat: Beyonce & Justin Timberlake, Taneczne * Gość specjalny: Miley Cyrus "Wrecking Ball, Honey "Fenyloetyloamina" * Występ grupowy: James Arthur "Impossible" Live 11 (Grudzień 15/16) Runda 1 * Temat: Świąteczne piosenki, Duety * Gość specjalny: James Arthur "Recovery", Margaret "Tell Me How Are Ya" * Występ grupowy: Top3 ""All I Want For Christmas Is You", Top16 "Get Lucky & Blurred Lines & The Fox & Can't Hold Us" Runda 2 * Temat: Duet z mentorem, Finałowy występ * Gość specjalny: Rihanna "Pour Up It", "What Now" * Występ grupowy: "Show Must Go On" IV Edycja Uczestnicy Klasyfikacja Domy Jurorskie (Marzec 14-16) Live 1 (Marzec 22/23) * Temat: Dowolne utwory * Gość specjalny: Kendji Girac "Andalouse", Tabb&Sound'n'Grace "Dach" * Występ grupowy: Kwabs "Walk" Live 2 (Marzec 29/30) * Temat: Lata '80 * Gość specjalny: Kelly Clarkson "Heartbeat Song", Grzegorz Hyży "Zagadka" * Występ grupowy: Meghan Trainor "Lips Are Movin" Live 3 (Kwiecień 5/6) * Temat: Number One * Gość specjalny: Calvin Harris & HAIM "Pray To God", Lemon "Jutro" * Występ grupowy: Taylor Swift "Style" Live 4 (Kwiecień 12/13) * Temat: Utwory z filmu * Gość specjalny: Maroon 5 "Sugar", Doda "Riotka" * Występ grupowy: Rihanna & Kanye West "Four Five Seconds" Live 5 (Kwiecień 19/20) * Temat: Utwory Michaela Jacksona * Gość specjalny: Jason Derulo "Want To Want Me", Sylwia Grzeszczak "Kiedy Tylko Spojrzę" * Występ grupowy: Walk the Moon "Shut Up And Dance" Live 6 (Kwiecień 26/27) * Temat: Utwory miłosne * Gość specjalny: Mans Zelmerlow "Heroes", Monika Kuszyńska "In The Name Of Love" * Występ grupowy: Bonnie Tyler "I Need a Hero" Live 7 (Maj 3/4) * Temat: Disco * Gość specjalny: Jess Glynne "Hold My Hand", Edyta Górniak "Your High" * Występ grupowy: Lady Gaga "Telephone" Live 8 (Maj 10/11) * Temat: Polskie utwory * Gość specjalny: Adam Lambert "Ghost Town", Marta Bijan "Poza Mną" * Występ grupowy: Rihanna "Hard" Live 9 (Maj 17/18) * Temat: Wybór mentorów, Utwory Beyonce / Bruno Marsa * Gość specjalny: Ariana Grande "One Last Time", Sarsa "Naucz Mnie" * Występ grupowy: Beyonce "Halo" & Bruno Mars "Marry You" Live 10 (Maj 24/25) * Temat: Rock, Piosenki zespołowe * Gość specjalny: Carly Rae Jepsen "I Really Like You", Agata Dziarmagowska "Blisko Mnie" * Występ grupowy: Bajm "Co Mi Panie Dasz" Live 11 (Maj/Czerwiec 31/1) Runda 1 * Temat: Własny wybór, Duety * Gość specjalny: James Bay "Hold Back The River", Kasia Popowska "Lecę Tam" * Występ grupowy: Queen "Who Wants To Live Forever" Runda 2 * Temat: Duet z mentorem, Finałowy występ * Gość specjalny: Sia "Elastic Heart", "Chandelier" * Występ grupowy: Taylor Swift "Shake It Off" V Edycja Uczestnicy Klasyfikacja Domy Jurorskie (Październik 12-14) Live 1 (Październik 18/19) * Temat: Lata '80 * Gość specjalny: Adam Lambert "Another Lonely Night", Video "Ktoś Nowy" * Występ grupowy: Calvin Harris "How Deep Is Your Love" Live 2 (Październik 25/26) * Temat: Love * Gość specjalny: Ellie Goulding "On My Mind", Margaret "Heartbeat" * Występ grupowy: One Direction "Drag Me Down" Live 3 (Listopad 1/2) * Temat: Halloween * Gość specjalny: Anna Naklab ft. Alle Farben "Supergirl", Bednarek "Euforia" * Występ grupowy: Zara Larsson "Lush Life" Live 4 (Listopad 8/9) * Temat: Movie Week * Gość specjalny: The Weeknd "Can't Feel My Face", Antek Smykiewicz "Pomimo Burz" * Występ grupowy: Sia "Alive" Live 5 (Listopad 15/16) * Temat: Rihanna Week * Gość specjalny: Adele "Hello", Ewa Farna "Tu" * Występ grupowy: Rihanna "Love The Way You Lie" Live 6 (Listopad 22/23) * Temat: Rock * Gość specjalny: Kygo & Ella Henderson "Here For You", X Ambassadors "Renegades" * Występ grupowy: One Direction "Drag Me Down" Live 7 (Listopad 29/30) * Temat: Disco * Gość specjalny: Imany "Don't Be So Shy", Natalia Nykiel "Bądź Duży" * Występ grupowy: Bill Withers "Ain't No Sunshine" Live 8 (Grudzień 6/7) * Temat: Polskie utwory * Gość specjalny: Ed Sheeran "Photograph", Sarsa "Zapomnij Mi" * Występ grupowy: Madonna "Sorry" Live 9 (Grudzień 13/14) * Temat: Wybór mentorów, Pop * Gość specjalny: Taylor Swift "Wildest Dreams", Dawid Podsiadło "W Dobrą Stronę" * Występ grupowy: Michael Jackson "Billie Jean" Live 10 (Grudzień 20/21) * Temat: Lata '90, Lata '00 * Gość specjalny: Fleur East "Sax", Mateusz Ziółko "7 Rzeczy" * Występ grupowy: Ariana Grande "One Last Time" Live 11 (Grudzień 27/28) Runda 1 * Temat: The Best X Factor Stars, Duety * Gość specjalny: Duke Dumont "Ocean Drive", MICAR "This Time It's My Life" * Występ grupowy: Europe "The Final Countdown" Runda 2 * Temat: Duet z mentorem, Finałowy występ * Gość specjalny: Adam Lambert "Ghost Town" & "Whataya Want From Me" * Występ grupowy: Queen "Bohemian Rhapsody" VI Edycja Uczestnicy Klasyfikacja Domy Jurorskie (Marzec 19-21) Live 1 (Marzec 27/28) * Temat: 2016 * Gość specjalny: Charlie Puth "One Call Away", Video "Alay" * Występ grupowy: DNCE "Cake By The Ocean" Live 2 (Kwiecień 3/2) * Temat: 2000 * Gość specjalny: Zayn Malik "PillowTalk", Marcin Spenner "Moskwa" * Występ grupowy: Jennifer Lopez "Waiting For Tonight" Live 3 (Kwiecień 10/11) * Temat: 2005 * Gość specjalny: Mike Posner "I Took A Pill In Ibiza", Natalia Szroeder "Lustra" * Występ grupowy: Natasha Bedingfield "Unwritten" Live 4 (Kwiecień 17/18) * Temat: 2010 * Gość specjalny: Twenty One Pilots "Stressed Out", MaRina "On My Way" * Występ grupowy: Shakira "Waka Waka" & Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce "Telephone" Live 5 (Kwiecień 24/25) * Temat: 1995 * Gość specjalny: Selena Gomez "Same Old Love", C-Bool "Never Go Away" * Występ grupowy: Coolio "Gangsta's Paradise" Live 6 (Maj 1/2) * Temat: 1990 * Gość specjalny: Jennifer Lopez "Ain't Your Mama", Margaret "Cool Me Down" * Występ grupowy: Gary Moore "Still Got The Blues" Live 7 (Maj 8/9) * Temat: 1985 * Gość specjalny: Shawn Mendes "I Know What You Did Last Summer", Szymon Wydra & Carpe Diem "Warto Wierzyć" * Występ grupowy: USA For Africa "We Are The World" Live 8 (Maj 15/16) * Temat: Ballady * Gość specjalny: Justin Timberlake "Can't Stop The Feeling", Sachiel "Swoją Drogą" * Występ grupowy: U2 "With Or Without You" Live 9 (Maj 22/23) * Temat: Wybór widzów, Wybór mentora * Gość specjalny: OneRepublic "Wherever I Go", Szymon Chodyniecki "Z Całych Sił" * Występ grupowy: Taylor Swift "Shake It Off" Live 10 (Maj 29/30) * Temat: Wielkie hity, Polskie utwory * Gość specjalny: Fifth Harmony "Work From Home", Sylwia Grzeszczak "Tamta Dziewczyna" * Występ grupowy: Coldplay "Hymn For The Weekend" Live 11 (Czerwiec 5/6) Runda 1 * Temat: The Best X Factor Stars, Duety * Gość specjalny: Frans "If I Were Sorry", Michał Szpak "Color Of Your Life" * Występ grupowy: Bon Jovi "Livin' On A Prayer" Runda 2 * Temat: Duet z mentorem, Finałowy występ * Gość specjalny: Pink "Just Like Fire" & "Just Give Me A Reason" * Występ grupowy: Leona Lewis "Run" VII Edycja Uczestnicy Klasyfikacja Domy Jurorskie (Październik 1-3) Live 1 (Październik 9/10) * Temat: Top Now * Gość specjalny: Calvin Harris "My Way", Natalia Szroeder "Powietrze" * Występ grupowy: Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez "We Don't Talk Anymore" Live 2 (Październik 16/17) * Temat: Number One * Gość specjalny: The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey "Closer", Agnieszka Chylińska "Królowa Łez" * Występ grupowy: Europe "The Finał Countdown" Live 3 (Październik 23/24) * Temat: Polskie utwory * Gość specjalny: Shawn Mendes "Treat You Better", Lanberry "Piątek" * Występ grupowy: David Guetta, Cedric Gervais & Chris Willis "Would I Lie To You" Live 4 (Październik 30/31) * Temat: Halloween Night * Gość specjalny: Zara Larsson "Ain't My Fault", Monika Lewczuk "Ty i Ja" * Występ grupowy: Ray Parker Jr. "Ghostbusters" Live 5 (Listopad 6/7) * Temat: Rock * Gość specjalny: Ellie Goulding "Still Falling For You", Antek Smykiewicz "Cud" * Występ grupowy: AC/DC "Highway To Hell" Live 6 (Listopad 13/14) * Temat: Utwory filmowe * Gość specjalny: Maroon 5 "Don't Wanna Know", Ewelina Lisowska "Zrób To" * Występ grupowy: Dirty Dancing "Time Of My Life" Live 7 (Listopad 20/21) * Temat: Heroes * Gość specjalny: Louisa Johnson "Tears", Sylwia Grzeszczak ft. Mateusz Ziółko "Bezdroża" * Występ grupowy: Queen "Bohemian Rhapsody" Live 8 (Listopad 27/28) * Temat: Wybór widzów * Gość specjalny: Little Mix "Shout Out to My Ex", Kasia Popowska "Dryfy" * Występ grupowy: Zdzisława Sośnicka "Aleja Gwiazd" Live 9 (Grudzień 4/5) * Temat: Polskie utwory, Ballady * Gość specjalny: Adele "Send My Love", Sarsa "Dziele" * Występ grupowy: Panowie: Oddział Zamknięty "Obudź Się" & Panie: Bajm "Co Mi Panie Dasz" Live 10 (Grudzień 11/12) * Temat: Utwory finalistów The X Factor UK, Wybór gwiazd * Gość specjalny: The Weeknd "Starboy", Cleo "Mi-Sie" * Występ grupowy: OneRepublic "Something I Need" Live 11 (Grudzień 18/19) Runda 1 * Temat: Święta, Duety * Gość specjalny: Twenty One Pilots "Heathens", Justin Bieber "Let Me Love You" * Występ grupowy: Aerosmith "Dream On" Runda 2 * Temat: Duet z mentorem, Finałowy występ * Gość specjalny: Rihanna "Needed Me" & "Love On The Brain" * Występ grupowy: Queen "Don't Stop Me Now" VIII Edycja Uczestnicy Klasyfikacja 3 Krzesła Girls 16-30 (Styczeń 17) * Grupa Adama Darskiego Boys 31+ (Styczeń 19) * Grupa Radzimira Dębskiego Boys 16-30 (Styczeń 21) * Grupa Kasi Kowalskiej Girls 31+ (Styczeń 23) * Grupa Moniki Brodki Dzikie Karty (Styczeń 25) Girls 16-30 * Grupa Adama Darskiego Boys 16-30 * Grupa Kasi Kowalskiej Girls 31+ * Grupa Moniki Brodki Boys 31+ * Grupa Radzimira Dębskiego Live 1 (Styczeń 29/30) * Temat: Wybór uczestnika * Gość specjalny: Ed Sheeran "Shape Of You", Ania Dąbrowska "Porady Na Zdrady" * Występ grupowy: Fleur East "Sax" Live 2 (Luty 5/6) * Temat: 2016 * Gość specjalny: Sia "Move Your Body", Ania Wyszkoni "Oszukać Los" * Występ grupowy: Duke Dumont "Ocean Drive" Live 3 (Luty 12/13) * Temat: Polskie utwory * Gość specjalny: Zara Larsson "I Would Like", Mateusz Ziółko "W Płomieniach" * Występ grupowy: Bajm "Biała Armia" Live 4 (Luty 19/20) * Temat: Wybór mentora * Gość specjalny: Ofenbach "Be Mine", Ewa Farna "Wszystko Albo Nic" * Występ grupowy: Bajm "Biała Armia" Live 5 (Luty 26/27) * Temat: Love * Gość specjalny: Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez "We Don't Talk Anymore", Red Lips "P.S" * Występ grupowy: Bonnie Tyler "Total Eclipse of the Heart" Live 6 (Marzec 5/6) * Temat: Country * Gość specjalny: Rag'n'Bone Man "Human", Feel "Zostań Ze Mną" * Występ grupowy: Dolly Parton "Jolene" Live 7 (Marzec 12/13) * Temat: Wybór widzów * Gość specjalny: Robbie Williams "Love My Life", Kamil Bednarek feat. Matheo "Talizman" * Występ grupowy: Gnarls Barkley "Crazy" Live 8 (Marzec 19/20) * Temat: Disco * Gość specjalny: Alle Farben "Bad Ideas", Kasia Cerekwicka "Bez Ciebie" * Występ grupowy: Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera "Moves like Jagger" Live 9 (Marzec 26/27) * Temat: Diva, Wybór gwiazd * Gość specjalny: ZAYN & Taylor Swift "I Don't Wanna Live Forever", Grzegorz Hyży "O Pani" * Występ grupowy: Shontelle "Impossible" Live 10 (Kwiecień 2/3) Runda 1 * Temat: Własny wybór, Duety * Gość specjalny: Ariana Grande feat. Nicki Minaj "Side To Side" * Występ grupowy: Bruno Mars "Uptown Funk" Runda 2 * Temat: Duet z mentorem, Finałowy występ * Gość specjalny: The Weeknd "The Hills" & "Starboy" & "Can't Feel My Face" * Występ grupowy: Betty Hutton "It's Oh So Quiet" IX Edycja Uczestnicy Klasyfikacja X Edycja Uczestnicy Klasyfikacja XI Edycja Uczestnicy Klasyfikacja XII Edycja Premiera zaplanowana jest na marzec 2019. Prawdopodobnie ekipa show się nie zmieni. Oglądalność Sezonowa Odcinkowa * 1.0 = 10 wyświetleń * Są to poszczególne wejścia w post odcinka, nie ogólnie na bloga.